


A Well-Honed Weapon

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-07
Updated: 2005-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29949894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: For the "Still Sharp" challenge ontolkien_weekly.  Written as a bit of penance for theGondor Needs No Kingseries, which was... dark.  Very.  This is...not that. *grin*
Relationships: Aragorn/Boromir





	A Well-Honed Weapon

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Still Sharp" challenge on [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/). Written as a bit of penance for the [Gondor Needs No King](https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204280) series, which was... dark. Very. This is...not that. *grin*

Aragorn cursed under his breath as his knife slipped off the wood, narrowly missing his fingers.

"Here," Boromir's voice said behind him, "use mine." He handed Aragorn a small knife, hilt-first. "It's still sharp."

Aragorn took it with more reverence than it perhaps deserved... among the Dunedain, the offer of a knife was a binding promise. Boromir seemed to read his thoughts. "Keep it, Aragorn. You have need of a well-honed weapon at your side."

Aragorn solemnly offered his own knife to Boromir, who took it and slid it into his own sheath. Swordbrothers, bound by steel--and by love.


End file.
